


A Good One

by dacb972



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'll add more characters in the tags as they come, It can be a little cheesy, It will probably be corny too, No Real Angst, The world doesn’t need more bad stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacb972/pseuds/dacb972
Summary: I know people enjoy stories with a little bit (sometimes a lot) of angst in them but I believe there are moments in which we all need a pick me up story, this will be a series of one shots that will serve that exact purpose.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> The thought process before getting on one knee.

It wasn’t that big of a deal, people tended to over analyze them all the time. Tobin liked playing soccer but hated the spotlight, which was something peculiar about the athlete. You’d think by the age of 28 she’d be accustomed to the massive social media following and the random pictures taken of her.

The truth is that she wasn’t, it was a burden for her. She liked being a role model, she enjoyed playing, she enjoyed winning tournaments and representing her country. She didn’t enjoy the lack of privacy, specially when it came to days like this one in particular.

“I don’t know what the big deal is Tobin...” Ashlyn said as she looked through Tobin’s closet. “It will be announced later even if you don’t like it.”

“That doesn’t make me automatically have to be okay with it.” 

“Don’t pout, you are 28 and will be engaged soon. Now turn that smile upside down, Pinoe told me that Chris was getting anxious.”

“Chris always gets anxious when it comes to dates like this one. She still gets anxious in normal dates.” Tobin chuckled. The Utah player was usually calm and collected, often a role model of how to deal wit stressful situations. Except when it came to their relationship, that made them both as nervous as a World Cup or Olympics final.

“Why? You guys have been together since college, at this point we were all wondering if it was a choice you two had made not getting married.” It was true there were bets around the USWNT and their respective clubs too all wondering when the couple was going to tie the knot.

“It wasn’t legal before Ash.” Tobin rolled her eyes, they could give them a break. Sure they had been together for over 10 years but people waited sometimes more to get engaged, right?

“It has been legal for a long time Heath, don’t use that as an excuse because it doesn’t work on me.” 

“Do you think Chris will like it?” Tobin asked as she held open a ring box with a simple engagement ring, it didn’t sport a diamond but an emerald.

“Remind me again why you chose not to use a diamond.”

“Chris doesn’t deserve something common, she is too special for a normal diamond ring. Besides one of the things I love about her are her eyes, this is the closest I could get to a gemstone that was that color.”

“You are a sap, I can’t understand why people assume you are a stud when you are clearly whipped by this woman.” 

Tobin scoffed. “Like you are one to talk.”

“I’m nowhere near as bad as you Tobs, sorry but there is no thing Christen could ask that would make you say no.” It was something Tobin couldn’t deny, but she wasn’t about to admit it. 

“We could wait and tell the world after we are married and have kids.” The nerves were winning her over, it was going to be a big deal. She didn’t want it to be a big deal, it was something for her and Christen to treasure and she hoped there wasn’t a need to broadcast it to the world. But they were athletes, superstars, people wanted to know for some unknown reason to Tobin.

“You could and at this point even fans would be like _oh they got married and have kids now,_ and wouldn’t be surprised.” Ashlyn joked.

“Now you’re just being mean.” 

“I’m sorry Tobin. Now be a woman and get out of here to get your ass engaged. This bitch will be waiting to make the announcement official.” 

“We still have to tell Chris about it before hand.” As much as she wanted to be free in public with her relationship it was up to both of them to tell the world.

“Tobin, I’m sure Christen won’t mind. Besides you think we are stupid enough to think about upsetting Pressi on her engagement day? We have Ali, Alex, Becky and Julie with us.”

“Yeah but Kelley, Sonnet, Pinoe, Lindsey, Rose and you are there too.” Tobin knew they would all behave, Mal was there too and would make sure nothing went bad for Christen. The girl adored the winger and if the team had a soft spot for Chris they had a bigger soft spot for Mal.

“It will be fine Tobin. The only thing you have to do is try not to stumble through your words.”

“You and I know that isn’t possible.” Tobin said with a chuckle, words weren’t really her thing. She was much better at showing people she loved them with actions.

“Yes but as your best friend I must try to reassure you about this things.”

Tobin smiled at Ashlyn one more time and straighten the tie she was wearing putting the velvet box on pocket. “Thanks Ash. Wish me luck.”

“Like you need it. Go get your woman, try not to cry too much.”

* * *

_You are the best thing that could ever had happened to me Christen Annemarie Press. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You are God’s greatest blessing, and as such I’m happy to know that I will be able to call you my wife._


	2. Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a song I wrote a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I hope you enjoy it.

Tobin was always seen as the artistic one, she was the one that people knew as the creative one. However, what many people didnt know is that behind closed doors Christen was quite the artist. She had a gift for music but was very much shy about it.

Today she was trying to do something special for Tobin, the blond was great when it came to showing Christen that she loved her and that she was very much appreciated. They weren't fans of big celebrations as Valentine's Day, so to most this was simply a other day. It wasn't Tobin's birthday nor their anniversary, it was as far everyone knew a simple free day at camp.

Christen had managed to make Ashlyn distract Tobin for the first part while she and Kelley prepared one of the conference rooms. She was going to play her an original song, it was nerve racking but Christen was determined to play it for Tobin. She had even gotten her expensive acustic guitar, yes she owned more than one.

"I didn't know you played guitar Pressi." Kelley said plugging the microphone before they began the sound check.

"I do, I've played it for a while." Christen replied playing nonsensical cords while Kelley adjusted the volume of the guitar.

"Well how about that you learn something different every day." Kelley said nodding at Christen. "One, two, three. Testing testing. That sounds okay."

"Then we are good to go. What are you singing?" Kelley had tried to keep her curiousity at bay, but she had never seen Christen perform and was dying to know. She was staying for the performance but that was still a couple of hours away.

"It's just something I wrote a while ago." Christen said shrugging, she didn’t share that at all with people and the surprised look Kelley was sporting could have told you that much. "You composed it?"

"Yes... It is very simple though."

"I didn't know you played and wrote your own songs Chris, what else are you hiding from me?" Kelley teased her, by the looks of their set up Christen was good. She new what she was doing, Kelley wondered how long Tobin had known.

"You didn't know because I have the biggest stage fright in regards to music, you've never seen me go out and sing when we go out for a Karaoke night." Now that she thought about it Christen was right, she went above and beyond to avoid singing in public. Often saying she wouldn't be able to sing on pitch for her life.

"Why?"

"You don't choose what your fears are Kelley, I can't really tell you why." Christen smirked. It was at times like this that her sass came out as a little condescending, thankfully Kelley knew she was just joking.

"I know that smartass." Kelley said rolling her eyes. "I meant why are you singing to her now."

"Oh... I just wanted her to know how much I love her. You know Tobin is great making people know that she loves then through her actions but I'm not as good as her, I thought this was a good idea." Christen blushed, yes they had been dating for years and the team has known for a while yet Christen and Tobin still flushed rather easily.

"Can I here it?"

"Nope, you'll have to wait. Come on, we should get something to eat and then come back." Kelley grumbled what sounded like a fine under her breath and Christen laughed, her friend could be such a child sometimes. 

* * *

“Can’t we go back? I’m tired and Chris is back at the hotel.” Tobin said with a pout.   
  


“Jesus Tobin I know you love that woman but can’t you stay a day without her? Besides you could’ve stayed.” Ashlyn said looking at her phone, it was becoming difficult to get Tobin distracted.   
  


“Let the woman be. They have been in the longest honeymoon phase I’ve witnessed” Pinoe smirked knowing that the teasing would make the trick, crossing her fingers for Christen doing the finishing touches because as much as she loved the pair Tobin looked like a kicked puppy when she missed the Californian.   
  


“I hate you.”   
  


“No you don’t.” Ashlyn said with a smirk, Tobin looked intimidating but was as dangerous as a small puppy. “Fine let’s go back, how the fuck Christen deals with your whinny ass is beyond me.”   
  


“Yes!” Tobin fist bumped the air only to frown. “Hey! I’m not whinny. I just like to be near Chris when I can, you know that when the season starts we won’t be able to see each other as much.”   
  


“You and I know that you see each other plenty of times while in season, she lives with you for fucks sake.”   
  


“Let’s just go back I’m sure Christen would love to see what you got.”   
  


“We both know she will try to look interested but won’t appreciate my new shoes Pinoe, I love her and she is very intelligent but when it comes to my shoes she doesn’t get them.”   
  


“She doesn’t like the Chicago Bulls J1 from Travis Scott?” Pinoe said with a smirk.   
  


“It’s Chicago Bulls Fire J1 from Travis Scott.” Tobin played along. “And no, she doesn’t.”

They laughed and walked back to the hotel. Tobin went back to her room leaving her bags there, she could organize things later.

  
She texted Christen asking her were she was and to her surprised she was in one of the conference rooms. _Why on Earth is she there?_

Shrugging she walked to the room to find the lights dimmed and Christen on top of a small stage holding her favorite acoustic guitar.   
  


“What’s going on here Chris?” Tobin said walking towards the her.   
  


“I wanted to play something I wrote. It has been finished for a while but I hadn’t been able to get through it perfectly until recently.” Christen smiled at her motioning towards one of the chairs in front of her.   
  


“Is this why Ash and Pinoe got me out?” Christen smile grew. “Maybe.”

Tobin laughed and sat down. It was one of the few things only they shared. As much as the team knew about the, there were some things that even now stayed only for the couple.

Christen started playing the guitar looking at Tobin as she sang the first verse.

_You are the only thing I really want,_

_I know its stupid, I know that’s not life,_

_I know it is cliché, to say that I love you,_

_To write down a song, saying how you’re awesome._

Of course Christen would say that, she was way more romantic than Tobin. Always enjoying those nonsensical romcoms, it was useful for Tobin when it came to doing something special. Christen was a fan of the small details like flowers or chocolate; but she also enjoyed the candle light dinner and the walks at night.

Tobin was always someone that care little about those things, which meant that Christen often told her that she was fairly difficult to surprise. Tobin was simple, she enjoyed her time with Christen and everything beyond that was an addition.

_But I can’t help myself,_

_From falling for you all over again._

They had told each other they were in love faster than many couples, but they knew when they started dating that that was the case. They had danced around each other for a while before Tobin blurted our that she liked Christen, it wasn’t her proudest moment. She could’ve probably make it more romantic.   
  


_You are he only thing I really want,_

_Let me say it just one more time,_

_I’ll say that I love you, that you have my heart,_

_And that you are gorgeous, even when you wake up,_

_With your messy hair, and pretty smile,_

_All grumpy because you have to get up,_

_And I wish the world would stop spinning,_

_So I can stop and take a picture._

_‘Cause I can’t help myself,_

_From falling for you all over again._   
  


One thing that had been a constant in Tobin’s life was her hatred of mornings. She wasn’t ashamed of that fact, Christen had always said she found morning Tobin endearing. Why? It was anyone’s guess, she assumed it was the fact that Christen loved her.

She laughed at the hair part, Christen’s was far messier than hers by a long shot. It was one of the reasons she took way longer than Tobin to get ready for anything. More than once Christen had threatened Tobin with taking a picture of her and sending it to their friends and family so they could see her lazy ass, she never followed but Tobin usually complied after that.

_You are the only thing I really want,_

_With all the troubles we always go by,_

_With your breath taking eyes, and your hands_

_Which I wish will someday have a ring of mine._

_I know it’s stupid for me to say this,_

_We are young, both you and me,_

_The older people will say we’re insane,_

_If I asked you to marry me right away._

_‘Cause I can’t help myself,_

_From falling for you all over again._   
  


Christen was known for having amazing eyes, enchanting and greener than the rainforest. Still one of Christen’s favorite physical features of Tobin were her eyes, saying that they always said everything the older woman couldn’t.   
  


Tobin was the one getting them in trouble, Christen just followed her lead and repeated that they would get in fact in trouble. It was funny because as much as she knew Christen was never one to say No to Tobin’s crazier ideas. Not the skinny dipping in Brazil, not the trespassing the Stanford soccer field at 3 am, not the random trip to New Jersey by car.

They already shared rings, not officially engaged. They had mentioned the idea briefly to both set of parents, they were told they were too young and the relationship too new. That’s why they had exchanged promise rings, not engaged to the world but it was their equivalent. At this point everyone was only waiting for them to announce it.

_You are the only thing I really want,_

_You have been always the light of my life,_

_You took my heart without saying a line,_

_I know it sounds corny,_

_But I can’t help myself,_

_From falling for you all over again._

It was funny how ingrained they had become in each other’s lives, how it came to be so naturally. As if they were made for each other from scratch. Their teammates teased them about it saying that they were both infatuated right from the start.

They weren’t far off, but the couple were not about to tell them that. For a second while they exchanged handshakes the world stopped, and while Tobin felt a spark Christen felt an overwhelming sense of calm. They both played their best game to that date.

_You are the only thing I really want,_

_My lover, my partner, my friend for life,_

_The moon and the stars I see every night,_

_They told me you loved me and they were right._

_I hope you don’t care that I made this,_

_I know its stupid, you’ll say I’m a flirt,_

_I know it is cliché, to say I love you,_

_To write down a song, saying how you’re awesome._

_But I can’t help myself,_

_From falling for you all over again._

It has been essential for them to start as friends, they were first and foremost best friends, the rest came after. 

Christen was more spiritual than Tobin, while the latter was more religious. It didn’t surprise Tobin when a few months before Christen told her that they relationship was written in the stars, that she could see it. Honestly she believed her, if anyone could say that and be correct it would be Christen.

Tobin had always made fun of Christen’s tendency to fall into the hopeless romantic category, the woman was a sucker for a good romantic story. Loved the clichés and the corny aspects, Tobin wouldn’t change her for anything.   
  


As Christen finished the last cord Tobin stood up walking to the woman kissing her softly.   
  


“You didn’t have to do anything like this.” She said with a smile kissing Christen once more, this time deeply and passionately as to convey her feelings. Not the most eloquent, accustomed to expressing her feelings through actions.   
  


“I know, I wanted to. You always surprise me and if we are honest you are very hard to surprise.” Tobin laughed and shook her head.   
  


“I’m sorry honey, it isn’t my intention to be difficult in that regard.” Christen smiled. “I know, it is just who you are and I love you for that. Still I wanted to do something special for once.”   
  


“Hearing you sing is always special, hearing you sing one of your songs is magical. Something I’m very fortunate to be a part of.”   
  


“And you say I’m the corny one.”   
  


“You still are babe. Does the team now you sing?” Tobin asked softly, she was well aware of Christen’s fear, which was very much unfounded.   
  


“I had to tell Kelley, Ash and Megan. I needed their help distracting you and setting this up.”   
  


“Do you think the rest of the team knows now?”   
  


“I’m one hundred and ten percent sure, I told three of the loudest people on the team. I wouldn’t be surprised if they recorded it somehow.”   
  


“Are you okay with that?” Tobin asked carefully, she appreciated the gesture but didn’t want Christen to deal with stress if she could avoid it.   
  


“Yeah, if I wasn’t I would have waited until we were back home.” Christen said nodding. Tobin kisses her again knowing Christen calculated this carefully.  
  


“You know we have been basically engaged for a couple of years now, right?”   
  


“I’m well aware darling, however, to the rest of the world we aren’t. Besides you know I’m a sucker for a good proposal.”   
  


“You’re waiting for me to propose?” Tobin tried and failed to not sound surprised.   
  


“Not exactly.” Christen said putting the guitar aside and reaching for her pocket. Getting down on one knee, showing a black velvet box. Tobin gasped.   
  


“I know people see us as many things and most would’ve expected you to propose. Because I’m the hopeless romantic, I’m the corny one and the one that enjoys romcoms. Nevertheless I believe that is the reason why I had to be the one proposing, because I hoped it would be something memorable for both of us. You aren’t one to ask for big gestures or words, you are a simple woman.”

Christen took a deep breath. “But you are my woman, you are and have always been it for me. Since we first connected back in that Stanford field, I felt calm and at peace with the universe. As if I had just found my purpose and to some extent I did. I’m more than a relationship as you are too more than us, however, our relationship is a big part of my life. One that I hope will last until my last day, which is silly but once again I’m the one that dreams about this stuff.” 

Tobin chuckled, smiling with a tear stained face. “That is why I’m asking you Tobin Powell Heath. Will you marry me?”   
  


“Yes.” Tobin said softly, if they weren’t as close Christen wouldn’t have heard it. She smiled as she slid the ring on Tobin’s hand, nothing left to say she kissed her now fiancée.   
  


“I love you so much Chris and if you had waited until we returned I would have totally proposed.”   
  


“You can still do it, but we’ll have on record that I was the one that did it first.” Tobin laughed. “You would be one to compete over that.”   
  


“And you would never do it, that’s why we are so good for each other.” Christen said with a smirk, knowing Tobin was never one to compete over this things.   
  


“I can think about a couple of more things.” They walked towards the door only for Tobin to stop them before they opened it. “I bet you 100 bucks that the team is outside right now.”   
  


“Babe I love you... But I’m not stupid of course they are, I just told you I was sure they had recorded this somehow.” Christen said reaching for the door finding the team looking intently at them.   
  


“I didn’t know you could sing Chris.” Mal started as if they were afraid the couple would bolt if given the chance.   
  


“I do, but I don’t consider myself any good so I only do it with Tobin.” Christen said blushing, she wasn’t very good at receiving complements for her musical affinity.   
  


“Good is an understatement Christen.” Kelley said seriously, never one to be patient she continued. “What exactly happened there? You two look like you were crying.”   
  


Christen rolled her eyes while Tobin smiled. “We did cry.”   
  


“Are you explaining why?” Julie asked. But before anyone could say anything Lindsey squealed.   
  


“You beat Tobin!” Of course that is how she would word it. The rest of the team looked at her confused.   
  


“I honestly can’t believe you all thought Tobin would do it first.”   
  


“What are you-” Tobin raised her hand showing the ring and interrupting Kelley’s words.   
  


The girls swarmed them congratulating the couple, teasing Tobin every time. They had thought the Thorn’s player was going to do it first.   
  
  


* * *

“Why did you ask her at camp?” Later on Mal would ask Christen, not understanding the choice of venue.   
  


“I can see why people wouldn’t understand. Football has always been a constant in both of our lives, it was what introduced us to each other and is a place where we have both achieved peace. I had to work towards that but Tobin’s safe place has always been the field, she lives and breaths for this game. Nothing would be more memorable for her than to ask her somewhere related to that, especially thinking that we are in California.”   
  


“You met here?”   
  


“We met at the Stanford field. We were aware the other existed but we have never seen in person, it was the moment I knew she was going to be someone important in my life.”   
  


“That sounds like an awesome story to tell your kids.” Christen laughed, it would definitely be one the favorite bed stories for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	3. Kelley’s Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin finds herself nervous because of Kelley’s best friend.

It should have been another game, another win. It wasn't supposed to be anything but Tobin enjoying the beautiful game and playing against Kelley. She never expected to be in trance and making a fool of herself.

“You okay there buddy?” Allie asked putting a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't Tobin like to feel nervous before playing, then again it wasn't every day that Tobin met a gorgeous girl.

“Yeah, I'm good Harry.” She said as shook her head. _No need to panic, it's just another game_.

“Are you sure?” Allie looked unconvinced.

“Yes Harry, I'm just pumped to play Kelley and beating her in her home field.” Tobin gave her a big smile and turned around to finish warming up. 

* * *

She was fucked, she was royally fucked. There was no way she could go to the party Kelley was inviting them to. The game had ended on a disappointing draw, which meant nobody was happy, but they weren't mad enough to avoid each other afterward.

“You know Ash, I think I'm good,” Tobin said in regards to the invitation. “I’m a little tired after that game, it was very physical. You know Pia wanted me to be at my best and I can't really give her reasons not to call me back to the team.”

“Tobs my friend.” Ashlyn took her shoulders and made Tobin look right at her. “I am an expert at calling your bullshit, what's the deal?”

“It’s silly.” Tobin looked at her shoes finding the model the most interest ring thing in the world.

“If it got you all worked up then it isn't.”

“I’m nervous about seeing Kelley’s best friend.” Tobin mumbled barely loud enough for Ashlyn to hear.

“I’m sure she will like you. You are great and if Kelley is her best friend then you are definitely an upgrade.” Tobin smiled and nodded, it wasn’t the fact that it was Kelley’s best friend, but the team could believe that.

“Nice, let’s get going then I want to get there before the good drinks are gone.” Ashlyn said with a smirk.

Tobin rolled her eyes but her smile didn’t leave, she could do this. It wasn’t a big deal, she met beautiful people all the time, she was surrounded by athletes for gods sake.

* * *

She couldn’t do it. Nope, she was going to pass out. They weren’t even that close to the party and Tobin was on the verge of throwing up. What the fuck was happening!? She was smooth, she knew how to talk to girls, she was told sometimes she was too chill. 

Saying she was nervous was an understatement, Allie had even asked her a couple of times if she was slightly sick. Tobin could only shake her head, this night was going to be a disaster. There wasn’t any other way do it going, not when they got in the car and Kelley sent them a picture of her and some of her teammates already at the party.

It was a good thing Christen wasn’t in the picture, if she was Tobin would’ve bailed so fast they would think someone in her family was dying. That meant she wasn’t prepared to encounter the girl in tight black jeans and a loose red blouse. 

“Hey guys! I’m glad you could make it. Now come on I’ll introduce you properly to the best soccer women’s team in the NCAA.” Kelley said with a smirk introducing the Stanford players. “This my friends is the one and only Christen Press. My best friend and top scorer of Stanford besides myself.” 

Christen rolled her eyes at the introduction but smiled at the Tar Heel players. “Nice to meet you all, Kelley talks a lot about you. I guess being in the national team doesn’t excuse her of being annoying with everyone.” 

“Hey Pressi, be nice. This are also my friends and they all think I’m pretty cool, right Tobs?” Kelley said looking at Tobin who was busy staring at Christen. “Tobin?”

“Wh-what?” Tobin blushed hearing herself stutter not taking her eyes of Christen, the girl giggled at her awkwardness.   
  


“I said you thought I was pretty cool, Christen says I’m just annoying.” Kelley repeated with a smirk, it was very weird for Tobin to be nervous. The girl was known for having such a calm demeanor that it rivaled the veterans on the USWNT when it came to big games.   
  


“She isn’t wrong but whatever let’s you sleep at night.” Tobin said looking at Kelley who left out an offended gasp.   
  


“I need better friends...” She grumbled but smiled almost instantly dragging them to a beer pong game, Tobin wasn’t a big drinker so she enjoyed watching the games as they rotated the players.   
  


* * *

  
“You need to stop staring and talk to her Harry, it is getting both creepy and pathetic.” Tobin blushed looking at her feet. “I don’t know what to say.”   
  


“I never thought that I’d see the day a girl messed The Tobin Heath.” Allie joked trying to get Tobin loose. “Just talk to her about the game, it is easy and something you have in common.” Adding. “You could always bond over bitching about Kelley too.”   
  


Tobin laughed, Kelley was a great friend. A little too chaotic and energetic sometimes but overall an amazing human to have in your life. She was also a very good sport when it came to teasing which made their interactions ever so spicy.   
  


Tobin walked to Christen clearing her throat to get her attention, the girl gave her a blinding smile and Tobin’s knees felt weak. “Hey Tobin, how are you enjoying this?”   
  


“It is much better than I expected.” Tobin smiled, sitting next to Christen. “You played great today.”   
  


“Thanks, but it wasn’t good enough to win the game.”   
  


“You were pretty close a couple of times, you have a canon on both legs. Ash was just up for the challenge.”   
  


“Pretty close isn’t the same as winning but thanks for the complement.” Christen blushed looking at her lap. “I was hoping you’d talk to me earlier.”   
  


“Really?” Tobin felt butterflies at the thought of Christen hoping to talk to her.   
  


“Yes, I’m a little to shy to start conversations with people I don’t really know. But I really wanted to talk to you, I came close to going there when You talked to Kelley a few minutes ago. I chickened out though.”   
  


Tobin chuckled. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you since Kelley introduced us. I was just too nervous to do it.”   
  


“Why? You are Tobin Heath soccer star, USWNT player.”   
  


“Well you are Christen Press Stanford star and Kelley’s best friend, that is a little intimidating.” Christen chuckled. “Besides, pretty girls make me nervous.”   
  


Tobin was feeling a little more confident, it wasn’t exactly a lie. Beautiful women made her a little nervous but nothing like Christen had, the forward was drop dead gorgeous.   
  


“Thanks... you are beautiful yourself.”   
  


“I appreciate it but I doubt you I compare to you.” Christen laughed and shook her head. “Very smooth Heath.”   
  


Tobin have her a megawatt smile. “What can I say Press, it is part of the Heath charm.”   
  


“Hopefully I get to see more of it.” Christen said with a smirk but a shy tone. God this woman was amazing.   
  


“I hope so too.” Tobin said with a smile before getting up and asking Christen for a dance. Maybe it had been just another game, not a win in the books but Tobin felt pretty much like a winner after that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas you’d like me to write.


End file.
